


first flowers

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: Valucille Shots [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 1960's, F/F, lesbians in the 60's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Relationships: Lucille Anderson/Valerie Dyer
Series: Valucille Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782052
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	first flowers

Since Phyliss was away on retreat, she had said she needed a rest which she must have needed if she spoke about it, and while she was away Valerie was managing to get away with sleeping in with Lucille and Trixie covering for them both, when needed.

  
  


Valerie smiled softly, laying her head on Luille’s chest “If you could have anything what would you have?” 

“What?” Lucille giggled. “What on earth are you talking about pettel?”

“Seriously, Luc!” Valerie quickly sat up, and sat cross legged opposite Lucille at the end of the bed “I want to know.”

  
  


Lucille couldn’t help but smile “Alright, I’ll play… If I'm honest sweetheart, flowers. I have never in 26 years of living received flowers.”

  
  


“Flowers?”

“Alright, I know it’s silly-”

  
  


“No! No, it’s not silly at all I promise you that.” Valerie smiled before leaning over quickly and slowly placing her lips on Lucille, making the kiss last for a lengthy time.

  
  


Valerie fell asleep that night knowing exactly what her plan was for the next today, she was determined, Valerie knew what Lucille’s favorite flowers were and so she knew exactly what to do.

  
  


The next morning Valerie woke bright and early, the rain was pouring down on little old Poplar, and Fred was still out in the garden doing what he always does. Valerie threw on an old pair of slacks, and an old top so she could run outside and talk to Fred.

  
  


She almost flew down the stairs of Nonnatus after she saw Fred out the window, and Sister Julienne told her to slow down before she hurt herself, but that didn’t stop her. She ran out the door, and almost fell down as she reached the allotment “Fred.” She managed to pant out.

Fred turned around to see an out of breath almost disheveled Valerie, still with her rollers in and hair net on her head, “You look like you’ve run a marathon, is everything okay Nurse Dyer?”

  
  


“Just -” Valerie held up her index finger, before leaning both hands on her knees as she panted “Good god, for a nurse you’d think I was fitter than this.”

  
  


“Nurse Dyer. what has got you in such a fluster?”

  
  


“I am sorry Fred!” Valerie finally stood up straight “I have a favour to ask?”

  
  


“Sure thing, what can I do for ya?” Fred smiled, putting down the spade that he had been holding this whole time.

  
  


“Do you have or know where I can find some purple daisies?”

  
  


“Purple you say?”

  
  


Valerie nodded in response still a little out of breath.

  
  


“Why yes, they’re growing just over there” Fred smiled, pointing to where the gate was, and the flowers were setting beautifully just on the inside of that gate.

“Oh thank you, Fred!” Valerie let out a sigh of relief before giving Fred a quick hug and then letting go, but as she went to walk away Fred asked her a question.

“Nurse Dyer, why purple daisies? Why not ordinary ones, and what’s the rush?”

“A friend of mine told me that they had never received flowers, and these are their favorite type.”

  
  


“A friend?” Fred questioned “You got a fella no one knows about?”

“I certainly have not frederic! Now would you mind if I picked some of those purple daisies?”

Fred smiled cheekily as he always did “Of course nurse Dyer, wait here just a tick.” Fred ran off to his little shed with a little woddle as he did, coming back just as quick “Here Nurse Dyer.” Fred said as he passed Valerie a pair of gardening scissors.

“Thank you Fred, at least now I don’t have to wrench them from the ground.”

  
  


Valerie tiptoed over the other flowers until she reached the beautiful purple daisies, she knelt down, shivering slightly from the cold rain. Valerie couldn’t help but smile as she looked at the flowers and thought about the smile that would be on Lucille’s lips when Valerie would give them to her.

  
  


Valerie cut across the stems of about six daisies, holding them up in front of and seeing the rain fall on and around them was quite beautiful.

  
  


“Valerie?”

  
  


Valerie screamed, falling on her back, looking up to see Lucille who was holding in a laugh, because Valerie was on her back laying in a small muddy puddle with the rain falling around her.

  
  


“W- what are you doing?” Lucille smirked “Do you want some help up?”

  
  


“No - thank you!” Valerie slowly stood up, holding the flowers close to her “Stop laughing!”

  
  


Valerie scooped up some of the mud that was stuck to her and threw it at Lucille, missing her just about, but they both ended up laughing like hyenas.

  
  


“So Val, who are the flowers for?” Lucille frowned

  
  


“Oh...just...my Gran, you know - yes my Gran.” Valerie stumbled over her words.

  
  


“Right, well I’ll see you later, I better go and get ready before all the hot water is gone.”

  
  


“Right you are then!” Valerie encouraged, hoping Lucilel wouldn’t question any further.

  
  


Valerie knew she had time while Lucille was out on her rounds to set up the flowers and make them look as pretty as she could.

  
  


Valerie made her way back to Nonnatus and watched from the window making sure Lucille had gone, Valerie grabbed a small vase she had in her room and filled a quarter of it with some cold water, she placed four of the daisies in the water and the other two daisies she gently pulled the petals of.

  
  


Valerie took the vase and petals to Lucille's room, placing the vase on Lucille’s bedside table and the petals around it. It was perfect.

  
  


Valerie couldn’t wait for Luc to see them and a few hours later Valerie heard Lucille come back, she heard her laugh, Valerie stood up waiting inside Lucille's room, as the door opened.

“Why are you standing there like a lemon?” Lucille laughed

“Hey! I have a surprise for you unless you want me to take them away?”

“Take what away?” Lucille questioned

Valerie smirked “Well you know this morning when you saw my picking those flowers, i said they were for my Gran, truth is I lied-”

  
  


“Why on earth would you?”

  
  


Valerie stood aside as she pointed to the vase “because I was picking them for you. Luc, you said you’d never received flowers and well I thought-”

  
  


“Well stop thinking and kiss me. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

  
  


In the next moment Valerie launched herself at Lucille and the both fell on the bed, lips pressed and bodys intertwined, if not a bit awkwardly.


End file.
